Ferid Vs Jin
Ferid Vs Jin is a 2019 Japanese/American slasher film directed by Ronny Yu and written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. The film is a crossover between Seraph of the End and Blazblue series, retroactively establishes them in a shared fictitious setting, and pits Ferid Bathory the vampire and Jin Kisaragi against each other. In the film, Ferid has grown incapable of haunting people as the people of Tokyo have mostly forgotten about him following his death and subsequent imprisonment in Hell for his sins. To regain his power and freedom, Ferid resurrects Jin Kisaragi and manipulates him into traveling to Tokyo to cause panic and fear, leading to rumors that Ferid has returned. However, while Jin succeeds in causing enough fear for Ferid to haunt the town again, Jin angers Ferid by depriving him of potential victims. This ultimately puts the two in conflict. Plots Ferid Bathory is rendered powerless in Hell because the people of Tokyo forgot about him. Disguised as Noel Vermillion, Ferid manipulates Jin Kisaragi into killing Tokyo teenagers to regain strength. In Tokyo, Lilly Pompai lives with her widowed father with friends Kelly, Giff, Tracy, and Barney staying over. That night, Jin kills Tracy, and the police suspect Ferid. Following a nightmare, Barney awakens to find his father beheaded (offscreen) before Jin kills Barney. The next day, police claim it to be a murder-suicide, hoping to contain Ferid. Lilly's ex-boyfriend William Rocky and friend Max Davids are patients at Black Hills Psychiatric Hospital. They take Hypnocil to suppress their dreams because they previously had contact with Ferid. A news report leads Mark and William and Max to escape and return to Tokyo to tell Lilly about Ferid. That night, Lilly and the others attend a rave at a cornfield. Ferid tries to kill Giff in a nightmare, but Jin kills her in the real world along with several other attendees, which causes Ferid to realize that Jin's rampage will deny him victims. Barry and Charlie escape the rave along with William, Lilly, and Kelly. Lillie and William go to Max David's house, only to discover Ferid killing Max, turning him into a vampire. Sherrif Dan approaches Lilly and her friends who realize Ferid's plan. Learning of Hypnocil, they attempt to steal it from Black Hills, but Ferid mind-controls Charlie from Hell who disposes of the medicine. After electrocuting Stevie to death, Jin is tranquilized by a possessed Charlie, who Jin kills before falling asleep. The teens devise a plan to pull Ferid from the dream world into reality and force him to fight Jin. They take the unconscious Jin to the now abandoned Seliaga, the old Japanese mining town. Meanwhile, Ferid battles Jin in the dream world, where Ferid has the advantage with his dream powers, he learns that Jin is afraid of water because of his drowning death. Ferid uses water to render Jin powerless, but Lilly goes to sleep and tries to save Jin. Ferid attacks her and reveals himself as her mother's killer. Jin awakens at Seliaga and chases the teens into a cabin. Barry is killed and the cabin ignites. Lilly is awakened and pulls Ferid into the real world where he is confronted by Jin. As Jin and Ferid fight, the remaining teens escape the cabin. Kelly distracts Ferid until Jin suddenly kills her. Ferid uses his speed and intellect, while Jin uses his strength and tolerance. On a dock, Jin tears Ferid's arm off after Ferid stabs Jin's nose. Lilly and William pour gasoline on the dock and set it on fire, causing propane tanks to explode, throwing Ferid and Jin into the lake. Ferid climbs out and attempts to kill Lilly and William, but is impaled by Jin with his own clawed arm, which allows Lilly to decapitate Ferid (offscreen) as Jin falls lifeless into the lake. Lilly and William leave Seliaga. The next day, Jin comes back to life and emerges from the water, holding his sword and Ferid's head (non-graphic) as Ferid winks (confirming he is still alive) to the audience before laughing off-screen. Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Scenes Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Freddy vs. Jason Spoofs Category:Blazblue Category:Seraph of the End